


Sandstorm

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Anal Sex, Armistice Remembrance and Veterans, M/M, SFPAC, SFPAC ARV, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & James share a quick moment in the middle of a surprise storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Written for the [SFPAC](http://sfpac.tumblr.com/) Armistice Remembrance and Veterans prompt

John’s POV  
One thing he really hates about being in a desert is the sandstorms, particularly when they happen at the worst possible moments. Bringing everything to a grinding halt in order to avoid the problems the sand can bring out. At the same time those sandstorms have allowed him to have more moments with his lover and major that he might not otherwise have.

As part of an outreach program to build relationships with the local communities, they take medical supplies and other useful products to the smaller communities near the compound. Often times it would be him with a squad or two of soldiers, today however Major Sholto had decided to join them in order to speak with the local chief about something. He was riding in the vehicle with the major while the squads travelling with them were in the vehicles in front of and behind them. Probably not the way they are supposed to travel, however they wanted to have a private conversation and it was the easiest way to do so.

About thirty minutes out from the base and the winds start to pick up, dust flying everywhere. With the visibility down, the three vehicles slow to just about a crawl until they are forced to stop as a sandstorm flares up around them, making it impossible to see out the vehicles.

“Since we have a few minutes alone because of this mess want to take advantage of it?” he queries with a tilt of his head and a small smirk.

The playful smirk that only ever shows when they are alone comes to the surface, “Advantage, hmmm?” the lighter blonde queries, reaching over to snag the back of his head in his large hand and tug him closer towards him.

He goes willing, smiling at the mischievous promise in those normally cool eyes. “Oh yes,” he replies, “I even have lube and condoms since I have the kit.”

“Well then,” his lover replies, closing the remaining gap to kiss him hard before letting him go and continuing, “What are you waiting for?”

Grinning, he unfastens his seatbelt, reaching into the back seat in order to grab his bag. Quickly riffling through it, he pulls out the two items he had mentioned along with a few wet wipes for after.

When he glances back at James, because they are never their last names or titles during private times like this, the older man has already opened his bottoms and tugged his pants out of the way so his thick cock can stand upright as he strokes it.

He licks his lips, wishing they would have more time but not sure how much they will have because of the weather. Whatever, he’ll get a chance soon enough to takes his time licking, sucking, and teasing James to completion. For now, he passes the lube and one of the condoms he had dug out, while wiggling out of his trousers and pants.

“Turn around,” his lover orders huskily, one hand snapping the lube open.

Nodding, he does so, bracing himself against the door while blunt fingers quickly work him open.  As soon as the older man thinks he is ready, he pulls on his hips, letting him know to change positioning without saying a word.

He quickly moves to straddle those firm legs, sinking down on the already covered prick jutting into the air and groaning as he does so. James snags second condom from him, covering his own member so they will not have to worry about a mess before he has a chance to start rocking up and down, back and forth.

Large hands hold his hips, helping him build up speed as he rides his lover, chasing completion a bit faster than he really prefers but knowing this could end any time now. Leaning forward, he catches the other blonde in a searing kiss, all teeth and tongues, only interrupted when one of them makes a needy noise.

As they near their respective peaks, his lover plants his feet on the floor boards, thrusting up roughly into him, slamming into his prostate and making him see stars. He’ll be feeling this for days to come despite the preparation, which he is perfectly fine with. Moments later, he is groaning long and low as he comes, one hand reaching down to make sure the condom doesn’t come off as he fills it. Just a few quick thrusts later James is coming, moaning into his shoulder as he bites down.

For what seems like minutes and is really only a few breaths, they stay like that. Slowly, his lover lets go of his shoulder. He will definitely have a mark in the morning. Best make sure that he keeps his skin covered for a few days.

Maneuvering himself off of James’ lap seems harder than getting on it was.

In silence the two of them remove their condoms and use the wipes to clean themselves up before getting back into their clothes. Pulling a small trash bag out of his supply kit, he trashes the condoms, wrappers, and wipes before tying it shut.

They had just returned to their seat when the weather starts to clear, ending the stolen moment, but not the memories.

One last shared smirk and they are off, there is more work to be done today, but tonight, well who knows what tonight will bring?


End file.
